Welcome To Animal Crossing: Population: Abducted!
by skellingtonfreak13
Summary: Set in the everyday Animal Crossing town. The new guy moved to a new town, to move on and get some peace and quiet. What he gets is a full on robot alien invasion! contains mild language and some violence. very very funny. if you love to laugh, read it!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To Animal Crossing: Population: Abducted

**Welcome To Animal Crossing: Population: Abducted!**

Chapter 1

Excitement was flowing through his veins. He was finally moving away from home, via train, to…wait. He had no clue where he was going. The town had no name! How was he supposed to find a house in a nameless village? He wasn't worried, though. He could make it.

In the background, he heard jabbering on a telephone. He chanced a glance down the aisle. At the end, he noticed a cat-like figure standing in the telephone booth. The cat hung up the phone and left the booth.

He popped his head back into his seat as the cat walked down the aisle, hoping not to be seen by this bizarre cat person. And it could talk. But with his luck, the cat looked directly at him. Why him? Always him. The cat stood there for a second.

"May I sit here?" it asked. Of course, it HAD to be him. He was never rude to anyone, but why a talking cat? The last time he had wished he could be rude was when the new "girl" (that's what she had said she was) had come to his 3rd grade class. No one wanted to get near her, with her pink hair and billboard brow. Ugh! She was ugly and a big, annoying bee-otch that liked every emo guy in school. And she had come up and sat next to him. He had wanted to throw his lunch in her face so bad, but after he said okay, she NEVER left him alone, until two years later when she was cast as the character that nobody liked in a really cool sounding ninja TV show.

But he was here and now, and what he wanted more than anything was to say no. Say no, he told himself. Just say no. You can do it. Courtesy is a bad drug. Say no. Just do it politely and he won't get mad. No, just say it.

He nodded.

"Thanks," the cat said, as he sat down.

He began to hit himself in the head. Why couldn't he have said, 'I prefer to sit alone?' Because it wasn't an option. Even if he had picked no, the cat just would have sat down anyway. He just knew he would have.

"Hi!" the cat exclaimed. "I'm Rover. What's your name?"

Wham!! It suddenly hit him like a german hand grenade to the face. Or like Marth's final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He had no name!! For 18 years, he had lived a life without a name and didn't even realize it.

Great, now I, the writer, have to come up with my main character's name. Why couldn't he have come with a name, I mean seriously. I'm already almost halfway done with the first chapter and so far my guy, the big hero, has no identity. What, is he Racer X (at the beginning of the series) or something? Let's see. Naruto! No way! Too over used now. How about…Sasuke! No. Too emo for a guy who never stops smiling. I'm stuck! I want a name from Naruto, but I can't find a good one. Wait! I'll give him my name. Baki! Yeah! His name is Baki!

"Baki, huh?" Rover replied. "Well, that's a cute name."

Wait, he just said cute. Baki is a man's name! We need to straighten this out.

"Oh! You're a boy? I knew that!" the cat said. "Well, anyway, it's nice to meet you. You movin' out on your own?" Baki nodded. "Where you headed to?"

Great! Now the town? What kind of an idiot leaves home with the intent of settling somewhere else, but doesn't know where? If anyone out there reading this says a runaway, I swear, I'll…Phew! I'm calm. Okay, how about New York? Heck no! Everything always happens there. And don't get me started about Los Angeles. I want a classy city, one that has history. I've got it! Tokyo! Perfect! The best city in the world! And Baki might even get to meet Godzilla!

"Ah! Tokyo!" the cat said. "Nice little town. In fact, I know someone there. His name is Tom Nook, founder of the town. Turned down being mayor, he did. He owns a shop there instead. I'm sure he can get you a house. I'm one hundred and fifty percent sure! And I'm the best at math, so that is one accurate statement."

Baki looked out the window as the cat babbled on aimlessly. Will this guy ever shut up? He seems to talk FOREVER!

After two hours, the cat finally stopped. "I need to call Tom and tell him about you!" He ran to the phone, made a quick call to Nook, and came right back.

"There! Now you're all set!" The cat listened for something. Baki heard nothing. "Ah! We're almost there! Tokyo! Well, nice meeting you, my friend. Good luck in Tokyo! And if we get lucky, we may see each other again! Farewell!"

Baki got up quickly and left. He headed for the door. If luck is with me, I'll NEVER see you again! Baki thought.

The train came to a stop. The doors opened and he stepped out and took his first breath of Tokyo air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'What the...?' Baki thought, as he stepped onto the platform. He looked around. Where were the buildings and the manga shops and... He looked around. No ramen shops! What was he supposed to eat? All he could see were trees, houses, and one store. This wasn't the Tokyo he knew from pictures.

Baki turned to get back on the train, but it was already gone. He sighed. Oh well, all he could do was check out the town and maybe he might like it.

He stepped off the platform, looking around for some sign of life other than that creepy monkey standing, and smiling, on the platform. No breathing thing was in sight. A bug flew by. Okay, no intelligent, breathing thing. Baki noticed a sign to his right. Baki went to look and his jaw dropped open wide. On it was the town map, but what was worse was the town's name. He wasn't in Tokyo. Baki had gotten off at Tookyo, obviously named after this shop called Nook's Cranny.

That darn cat! He told him to get off at the wrong stop! Augh! Next time, Baki would...do something terrible to him. What it was, he didn't know yet, but he'd do it eventually, and it wouldn't be pleasant.

'Well,' Baki thought, 'I should take a look around. The town is kinda pretty, I guess. Only if you like grass, dirt, trees, bugs, and flowers.'

He walked forward towards four houses sitting in a neat little square. "I might as well meet some people, too," Baki said to himself

Out of nowhere, a voice called out to him. "Hey, you! You're Baki, right?"

Baki turned around and was face to face with a raccoon man. 'Holy...!' He nearly fell backwards onto his head, which would not have been good considering a tree was almost directly behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the raccoon said. "Sorry for startling you. My name is Nook. Tom Nook. I believe Rover told you about me?"

Baki nodded. He wanted so badly to tell him he was in the wrong town, but those stupid choices wouldn't allow it.

"Huh? You're in the wrong town?" Nook asked. Baki's eyes widened. How did he do that?

"Oh, that's an easy question! I can read what people are thinking, by looking in their eyes," Nook answered. "It comes from my years in the marketplace selling goods. You'll get used to it."

Baki thought again. 'I'm supposed to be in Tokyo, not Tookyo!'

"Not again! Rover said the name wrong again!" Tom was furious. "I'm really sorry, Baki. If you want to stay, you can. I can easily get you a house."

Baki nodded. A free house didn't sound too bad. This making aliving on your own thing was easier than he had thought.

"Good!" Tom turned and walked toward the four houses. "Come on! These four houses are available. Very nice and homely. Even though they look small, they can easily be expanded. How about it? You wanna go in?"

Baki walked inside the one nearest him; the one on his left with a black roof. He opened the door with anticipation. What the? It was puny! A tape deck and an orange box were all that was in there. No bed or anything.

He went outside and looked at the others. All four were exactly the same! What the crap? This was bogus! The houses stunk! Not literally, but they weren't that great.

"Hey! Watch your language!" Nook yelled at him. "So you find one yet?"

Since it didn't matter, he pointed lazily at the one with the black roof.

"Excellent choice!" Nook exclaimed. "That'll be 15,000 bells."

Bells? What the hell were bells? Wait! He knew! He had found a bag of them in the bathroom on the train. He had made sure there wasn't any...stuff inside.

Baki reached in his pocket and pulled out the bag. He gave it to Nook. Please be enough, Baki thought.

"Nope," Nook said, "it's not enough. This is only 1,000 bells. You still need 14,000 more," Nook said. "Don't worry, though. I'll get you a job at my store. You can work off the rest. Follow me." He ran off up and to the right.

Great! Not even a day had passed and he was already in debt. Baki was very wrong about this. How could this get any worse?

Baki followed. From around the corner of his new house, a metallic hand appeared and a shadowed face peered around the corner. As quickly as it had appeared, the hand vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Baki stepped into the shop and immediately felt cramped. It was tiny for a store. His parent's bathroom was bigger. Even his dog's food dish was 100 times larger than Nook's shop.

There were hardly any items in the shop, if you could even say that much. Baki thought this place was a piece of…

"I know it isn't much, but it is definitely not that!" Nook said, giving Baki a mean look. All Baki could do was stand there and absorb the glare like some strange, mutant amoeba.

"Anyway," Nook said, "I need you to put these on." He handed Baki a strange outfit. It was light green and had a white leaf patterned on the front. Baki had trouble holding back his lunch, but luckily he succeeded.

"It's my work uniform. I designed it myself down at Sable and Able's place, down at the southern part of town. Right along the beach, too. Nice place. You should go there sometime. Cheap, too. Very worthwhile." Nook blabbered on for five excruciatingly long minutes.

"Oops! I apologize! Now, where were we?"

Baki held up his pile of rags that Nook called a uniform.

"Oh! Yes! Put it on!" Nook exclaimed, hurriedly. "Quickly! I've got work for you to do!"

Baki walked to the back of the room, looking around for a changing room. He looked left and right. No doors. He even looked to the ceiling, hoping, by some slim chance there was an attic. No luck. Even on the floor.

Nook was facing him, a huge Cheshire grin across his face. "No changing rooms. Just put it on. Right here!"

Baki's permanent smile lied to Nook. It said, 'Oh! I can't wait for you to see me naked!' But Baki's mind was completely opposite. It said, "You #^$*& sicko! There is no way in H-E-Double Hockeysticks that I'm gonna strip for you!'

For three eternities, Baki and Nook's smiles pierced each others very bones. Neither one of them seemed close to caving. The awkwardness of the moment was unceasing. Baki's eyes began to twitch. Still, Nook held his ground, his metal-melting stare gouging a hole in the middle of Baki's forehead.

Finally, Baki conceded defeat. He began to strip. 'Could you at least turn around?' Baki thought.

"Nope." Nook stated, his grin widening, making Alice cringe, wherever she stood.

Another eternity passed, ending with Baki changing his clothes. Oddly, he was never naked. His clothes just magically transformed into his new uniform.

"I told you it wasn't that bad." Nook's smile continued, only slightly smaller. "Now, first, I want you to go and meet everyone in the town. I mean it. EVERYONE!"

Baki nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Trust me," Nook said. "It's worth it."

Nook put his furry arm around Baki's shoulder. "Now hurry!" He pushed him out the door, locking it behind him. Baki was lost for words. As if he had any to begin with. He went to the front of the town to look at the map. 'This,' Baki thought, 'is going to be a long day.'


End file.
